grand theft cookie
by stormblazers
Summary: miyuki and eijun fight over who gets the cookie.


**for the neonclan biweekly tumblr challenge c:  
**

—

Eijun promptly burst into Miyuki's room, dumping his bag on the floor and flopping down on the bed.

"Senpai! That was a fun banquet, eh?" Eijun said with a grin.

"Oi-" Miyuki turned around, startled. "How fast did you change?"

"I just changed into a sweatshirt," Eijun told him. "I can't stand to stay in a suit all night!"

"Oh."

"Yeup."

Miyuki's gaze shifted to Eijun, then to the pitcher's bag, and then back to Eijun. The catcher took a deep breath.

"Eijun," he began.

The pitcher looked up, meeting his boyfriend's intense stare. "Hm? What is it?"

"Give me a cookie."

"What?" Eijun blinked. "What the hell are you going on about?"

Miyuki sighed, crossing his arms. "I just saw you shove an entire plate of cookies from the banquet into your bag now give me one."

"I don't know what you're taking about!" Eijun shouted indignantly.

"Now, now, Eijun, don't lie to me," Miyuki said, his voice taking on a teasing tone as he leaned in to ruffle the younger boy's hair. "Just give me a cookie and all will be well."

Eijun, admitting defeat, turned his head away and grumbled, "There's only one left."

"Eh? You ate that many cookies?!"

"Yeah..." Eijun looked up with a grin and pointed a finger at his boyfriend. "And the last one is mine!"

Eijun made a dash for his bag, but Miyuki was faster and grabbed it before the pitcher could. He quickly dug out the cookie and cast a triumphant look at Eijun.

"Now it's mine, Ei-" Miyuki was cut off as Eijun let out a way cry of 'Miyuki Kazuyaaaa!' and threw himself on top of the older boy.

Miyuki staggered but somehow managed to stay on his feet, the cookie still in his hand. Eijun attempted to reach over and snatch it out of his grasp.

"Hand it over, Miyuki!" he exclaimed. "You don't even like sweets!"

"And where did you hear that?" Miyuki teased.

Eijun scowled at him.

Suddenly an idea popped into Miyuki's mind. The catcher smirked.

Grabbing the cookie with his mouth, he stood up, making Eijun yelp in surprise and forcing him to cling onto Miyuki to avoid crashing to the floor.

"How about a piggyback ride to the cafeteria?" Miyuki grinned.

"Wha-" Eijun barely had time to contemplate what was going on before Miyuki is racing out the door.

They streak past a few teammates that are heading back to the dorms, who look at them with quizzical expressions.

Eijun, finally fully assessing the situation, began struggling to climb off the catcher.

" _Miyuki,_ " the pitcher nearly wailed. "Put me down and give me that cookie!"

"Nope."

"You could've just gotten one at the banquet!"

"But I didn't want anyone to see me," Miyuki whined with pretend sadness. "Besides, you're the one who pretty much ate all of them."

This only earned him a series of hisses from Eijun as they walked into the cafeteria.

A few members were already there beginning to clean up, Kuramochi being the first one to spot the couple at the doorway.

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "You two are _so_ gay."

"Why thank you." Miyuki said as he came to a halt, shooting a smirk at the shortstop.

"Alright! That's enough!" Eijun's efforts increased, suddenly vehement. He reached out and grabbed Miyuki's tie, yanking on it. "The cookie belongs to me!"

Miyuki let out a strangled, "Eijun!" and the two tumbled to the floor.

Haruichi deadpanned. "They're fighting over a..."

"Cookie..." Furuya finished, dropping the dustpan he had holding.

Kuramochi sighed and went over to the somewhat-tussling couple. More like Miyuki had pulled Eijun's hood over his head and used the strings from his sweatshirt to tie the pitcher up in an attempt to regain the cookie.

"Ne ne, Eijun, I got the cookie first~" Miyuki flashed an innocent smile as he twirled the pastry in his hands. "But to be a good boyfriend, I'll let you have it just this once."

"Mmf...you say that _now?!"_ Eijun nearly shouted, voice muffled by the sweatshirt.

The catcher simply put on his signature grin and placed the cookie in Eijun's hands.

"You're both ridiculous," Kuramochi huffed as he untied Eijun out of the sweatshirt, put him in a headlock, and began dragging him away. "As vice captain I prohibit you from going nearer than two inches from each other."

"Well as the actual captain I command you to shut up." Miyuki told him as he pulled Eijun back.

Eijun grinned cheekily and quickly snatched Miyuki's glasses. He tried to start running away, but Miyuki practically tackled him against one of the couches before he could.

"Oh god, please go get a room." Kuramochi groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Poor Kuramochi..." Haruichi said quietly, but he was obviously trying to suppress a snicker.

Furuya simply continued sweeping the floor, pretending as if nothing was happening.

"But hey, it's still a good thing that Sawamura and Miyuki are together," Kuramochi began whispering to Haruichi. "Two people that should never reproduce will never reproduce thank fu-"

Miyuki threw a pillow at him.

Meanwhile, Eijun tried to wriggle himself free since his boyfriend had him pinned down, but it was rather difficult seeing as he had the cookie in one hand and a pair of glasses in the other. "Miyuki - _leggo._ "

"I just wanted to cuddle." Miyuki pouted childishly. He then leaned in for a kiss but Eijun quickly stuffed the cookie in Miyuki's mouth.

"Heh, that's what you get!" Eijun bopped him on the nose. "There, the cookie's yours. Now be careful and let's start cleaning up like we were supposed to do originally."

"Hm, I'll forgive you for taking my glasses just because of that." Miyuki smiled and took one bite of the cookie, shifting himself and rolling them over so they could get off the couch.

-and a plastic _crunch_ made them both freeze.

Kuramochi, Haruichi, and even Furuya all facepalmed, not needing to look to know what was just happened.

Miyuki nearly smashed his forehead against Eijun's shoulder in despair.

Eijun sighed, voice full of exasperation. "Miyuki _,_ " he began. "I _warned_ you."

—

 **a/n:** pls save me i'm in deep deep miyusawa hell

& creds to the tweet i saw from where i got kuramochi's lil banter to haruichi lols


End file.
